


Three Times A Lady [podfic]

by angelsaves



Category: D.E.B.S. (2004), Leverage, The Avengers (2012), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Audio Format: MP3, Blind Date, Board Games, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha Romanov has done a lot of things in her life. Also, a lot of people. Three times Natasha loves 'em and leaves 'em, and one time she doesn't. Inspired by "Three Times a Lady," by Lionel Richie.</p>
<p>This is the podfic version, read by yours truly! It's 3 minutes 43 seconds long, and my first attempt at podfic, so be kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times A Lady [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Three Times A Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/398956) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



Download link: [MP3 file](http://www.mediafire.com/?m4ytgkk0brtrxyo)


End file.
